


奎顺｜1号公路

by TZzz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: 感谢阅读
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi





	奎顺｜1号公路

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读

人是冲动的动物，极易感情用事。金珉奎上学时没胆做比迟到更出格的事，由于欠缺方向感而长年找不到出口的勇气终于在今天一次挥霍完了。  
挡风玻璃下躺着两张孤零零的电话卡，手机被丢在后座上。权顺荣拆了一包薯片，他拎着袋子抖了抖，从里面拣出一片大小适中的塞进金珉奎嘴里。  
加利福尼亚的风里既有岩石和沙滩的苦与干燥，又有太平洋的咸和鱼腥味儿，呼啦啦地涌进车窗，吹得人又痒又痛，像是撒娇的猫儿没轻没重地扑到人身上，爪心是柔软的，却忘了收起尖利的指甲。  
他说他想去看金门大桥。于是他们趁着夜色微明租了一辆车，从洛杉矶逃跑了。  
  
西海岸的天很高，云却很低，如同隔夜蛋糕上的奶油裱花，软塌的一层，香甜已不复了，尝在嘴里酸中带涩。  
车载收音机的风湿病一到海边便要发作，像是独自闯进了《永恒的时间》，变形的音符与那融化的时钟肩并肩在树上挂了一排。权顺荣闭着眼听了一会儿，终于忍不了它那每个尾音都拖到地上的“复古唱腔”，愤愤地关了。  
金珉奎看了他一眼。  
远光灯照在岩壁上，嶙峋怪石的影子张牙舞爪，它们气势汹汹地扑下来，却被半道上横生的一根枯枝绊了个四脚朝天，在尾气中凄凄惨惨地摔成一团。海潮的声音是碎的，像失去指挥的交响乐团，各自演奏时都是美的，合起来便成了噪声。  
权顺荣把额头顶在车窗上数路边绷着荧光带的路桩，但那绿色的荧光闪得太快了，晃得他眼疼。他用力闭了闭眼睛，将视线往远处放去。他只穿了一件卫衣，好在天气不冷，只是心里干燥，风一吹便起了火。于是他便装作困了，戴上帽子靠在椅背上闭上了眼睛，耳朵却竖得高高的，听得见金珉奎平缓的呼吸一起一落。  
风扑散在挡风玻璃上，车轮碾过碎石发出咔咔哒哒的声响。他装着装着便真困了，眼皮耷拉下去，脑袋滑到了椅背肩上。  
天空已开始泛白，金红色的光从山背后爬了上来。  
金珉奎把架在后脑勺上的墨镜摘下来带好，顺手帮权顺荣把帽子往下拽了拽，遮住了他因为光线刺眼而皱起的眉毛眼睛。  
他开车很稳，是位靠得住的驾驶员。此时时间尚早，又是一个工作日，公路上除了他们再没别人，他便放心地踩下油门。被雨刮器卡在挡风玻璃上的一片小叶在风里绷直了叶茎，它没熬过风的撕扯，轻盈的上半叶飞远了，干枯的根仍被抓得紧紧的，只是短得飘不起来，只能扒在玻璃上轻轻颤抖。  
许多被刻意回避的问题在安静之中躁动起来，他烦得厉害，用手指有一搭没一搭地敲着方向盘。《加州旅馆》的调子在脑海里盘旋不去，歌词却只有一句“Welcome to the Hotel California.”记得最是清楚。洛杉矶已远在山后了，像是迪士尼动画里半山腰上的辉煌城堡，远得如梦似幻。他们走得太急，连地图都没带，仗着近来飞涨的英文水平一路瞄着路牌出了城，只知道离旧金山还有很远，车轮下的公路长得没有尽头。  
他瞧那半片树叶实在碍眼，像是干净人脸上一根过长的鬓毛，但开了雨刮器也甩不掉它，反倒将刮板下积压的泥灰刮了开来，浅棕色的一弧。  
权顺荣醒来时脖子酸痛，他歪着脑袋动了动，余光瞥见金珉奎抿着嘴唇，一副生闷气的模样。  
“怎么了？”于是他问。  
“有片叶子在玻璃上。”金珉奎说，他叹了口气，“刮不掉它。”  
权顺荣掀开帽子看了一眼，却只看到那根短枝在车窗上弹了一下，便被风卷走了。  
“没了。”他说。  
“嗯。”金珉奎短促地笑了一声，又不说话了。  
气氛有些尴尬。权顺荣把鞋扔到后排，抱着腿蜷在椅子里。其实他对旧金山并没有过多向往，可能只是想离开洛杉矶罢了。那个城市里有太多人了，像一个巨大的沙丁鱼罐头，有限的氧气无法供养全城，人们只能尽力伸长脖子，试图通过进化摆脱困局。  
金珉奎的头发有些乱，刘海倒是打理过了，可后脑勺仍保持着离开枕头那一刻的“炸窝”状态，几根碎发不屈地支棱着。权顺荣看了他一眼，低下头弹了弹安全带，说：“我饿了，你饿不饿。”金珉奎点点头，答道：“我们到前面的露营地停一下。”  
一辆敞篷跑车与他们擦肩而过，青年人放肆的笑声压过了吵闹的重金属音乐，一个空酒瓶被他们甩了出去，砰地砸碎在岩石上，公路上下了一场晶莹的雨。  
  
便利店的三明治和面包仿佛已经冻了一个世纪，吸饱了冰柜里沉淀的异味儿和切片番茄的汁水。权顺荣吃了两口便停了嘴，他用小拇指扒开面包，眯起一只眼睛往里看去，试图找出是什么东西造成了它如此复杂的口感。但软趴趴的面包和里面的不新鲜菜叶都长了一副罪魁祸首的样貌，却还嚣张地指认萎靡的肉馅。他没瞧出什么名堂来，把包装袋卷了卷团进口袋里，感慨道：“好难吃啊。”  
金珉奎掰了半块白面包给他，忍不住说：“我就说这个一看就不好吃，你还不信！”他身高腿长，靠在引擎盖上活像在拍画报。倒是权顺荣一身卫衣短裤，踩了双被迫成为拖鞋的低帮帆布鞋，像是来旅行的高中生。  
“呀，就你懂！”权顺荣没好气地回道。金珉奎觉得好笑，忍不住蹭过来抱着他揉了揉脑袋。  
男孩子本就体温高，又软又暖的一团捂在怀里，烫得人脸都红了，还是舍不得撒手。  
权顺荣抓着他的手没有说话，安静地把半块面包塞进嘴里，仰头灌了一口汽水。  
停车场里没什么人，几个醉汉从酒吧后门跌了出来，互相搀扶着在路灯底下趴了一排。前夜残余的寒气被朝阳逐散了。加油站边巨大广告牌上的模特笑容甜美，一口白牙在阳光里闪闪发光。  
权顺荣把汽水瓶夹在两根手指中间甩来甩去，饮料表面的白沫争先恐后地爆开。停车场地上的白线牵住了金珉奎的视线，早晨的风还很轻，撩得人心头发痒。“Welcome to the Hotel California."又在他脑子里响了起来，他随口哼了两句，声音有些哑。  
“走吧。”权顺荣拍拍他的手臂。  
“嗯。”  
公路沿着山蜿蜒向前。金珉奎看着这条灰色的长路，却在它身上看到了清潭洞的人行道，看到了公司的走廊，看到了老练习室地板上的破洞。他在回想他们认识的全过程。  
他记得上中学时自己老是迟到，在宿舍里被他揪着脸教训。他也记得自己最喜欢这个哥哥，总爱赖着他，非要和他挤在一张小床上午睡。他记得他们有那么多次相顾无言，不敢眼神接触。还有那么多次牵着对方的手在路上奔跑，又在停步时仓皇松开。他们习惯了开玩笑，总是吵吵闹闹，像是在铺满钉子的马路上奔跑，他们穿上袜子，然后骗自己这样就不会痛了。  
他扫了一眼后视镜。  
他突然想起了自己的上一个生日。成员们在十二点准时跑进他房间，他捧着蛋糕任他们把奶油画在自己脸上。大家正玩得兴起，不知是谁意外撞到了墙上的开关，灯一下子熄灭了。他在黑暗中睁大双眼，突然感觉有什么柔软的东西轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。但他腾不开手，来不及做出反应灯光便亮了，大家吵吵嚷嚷地去闹那个碰到开关的冒失鬼。而他呆在原地，看到权顺荣回过头来，鼻尖上顶着一团小小的奶油。  
车窗里自己的倒影看上去一副了无生气的模样。权顺荣发着呆，想起他们曾经也像这样开车去了汉江。他们站在江边向上看，汉江大桥像一只健硕的钢铁怪兽盘踞江上，在黑夜中带来了无法描述的巨大压迫感。他们分着吃了一袋饼干，巧克力的香甜味道熨平了味蕾，舒服得让人只想叹气。金珉奎与他并肩站着，这时他才发现原本与自己一般高的弟弟已比自己高出半个头去了，脸上的婴儿肥所剩无几，身材也逐渐有了成熟男人的气质。只有他仍瘦瘦的，脸上的肉怎么也不肯离开，固执地守着他的少年气。  
桥上飞驰而过的车辆连成了一条绚丽的灯带，夜晚的江风将他们的心事吹得蠢蠢欲动。他们躲在岩石的阴影里搂住了对方的脖子，不安与不甘化成了满腹纠缠不清的郁愤。擦出火星的对峙将沉默煮沸，但最终一切都沉寂了，像火盆里的最后一簇灰烬，脆弱不堪，一触即散。  
见不得光的感情如同久治不愈的伤口，在心里闷得流脓。

一片白色的沙滩接棒渐行渐矮的礁石与大海相接。路边岩石下丛生的杂草在风里摇曳，比石块纤细，比石块坚韧。三两只海鸟掠过波光粼粼的海面，权顺荣将视线从远处收回来，问道：“还有多远？”  
“快了。”金珉奎说，其实他也不知道还有多远，只是沿着一号公路一直往前开而已。  
他们跑了将近六个钟头，公路并不笔直，可四周的风景总是相似的，初见时是惊喜，见多了便乏味了。  
权顺荣把车窗摇下来，凑上前去看后视镜里的自己。这时一只从车顶飞过的海雀吸引了他的视线，他看着它往海上飞去，这才发觉车外的一切都那么自由，只有他们两个仍坐在笼子里，从一座监狱奔向另一座监狱。  
这个想法令他感到烦闷。他想了许多次该如何逃跑，可是真逃出来了也并未让他感到自由。  
金珉奎握着方向盘，却没有驾驶着一辆车的感觉，他觉得自己似乎是在开一条船或是一架直升机，总之是某种“没底”的东西。他的出逃是真正没有目的的，是他诸多冲动行为中的一件，只是因为想和他呆在一起，只是想和他在一起。他们溜出酒店时紧张又兴奋，对未知的旅程充满了期待。可现在呢？兴奋消逝后留下的空虚让人难以忍受，他竭力想找点话说，可脑子里空荡荡的，竟然想不出工作以外的其他话题。  
“这次回去以后就要录音了吧。”于是他说。  
权顺荣嗯了一声，开始谈论新歌的编舞。他们打太极似的绕着中心打转，每次话题快要绕到重点了便立刻岔开。闲谈不似闲谈，倒像在绕着审判台斗智，最终赢家能获得二十秒缓刑时间。空气不再松散，小心翼翼地团聚在一起，密集得令人窒息。  
“我们得谈谈。”金珉奎突兀地捅破了窗户纸，打断了他漫无目的的胡说八道。  
权顺荣沉默了片刻，算是默认了他的提议。  
“前面可以停。”他指了指不远处的一个平台，“可以到沙滩上去。”  
金珉奎凑过去看了一眼，点头说好。  
沙滩被海浪冲刷出层叠的褶皱，海边风大，直往衣领里灌，权顺荣扯紧了帽绳把脖子往里缩。沙滩上只有一对夫妻带着一个圆滚滚的小女孩在捡贝壳玩儿，小女孩不怕生，见了人便甜甜地笑，从衣兜里摸出一块缺角的海螺塞进他手里。他有些无措，慌慌张张地说谢谢。  
他们沿着海边走了一阵，在一片巨大的海蚀崖下站住了。金珉奎回过头来看着权顺荣，海风把他的头发吹得更乱了，他抿着嘴不说话，只是看着他。  
权顺荣低下头避开他的目光，用鞋尖铲开一簇沙子。  
又过了片刻他突然抬起头来，而金珉奎恰好低头，他们的视线撞在一起，呆愣愣地异口同声道：“我们……”然后又同时停下了。  
海水前推后攘地涌上沙滩。  
“还去旧金山吗？”金珉奎问，他攥着衣角，视线四处乱飞，就是不肯停留在权顺荣身上。  
“下次去吧。”权顺荣不停地挪着脚后跟，一副急着要走的样子。  
“那我们……”他想说我十四岁就认识你了，他想说我们认识九年了，超过三分之一人生的时间都在一起度过。他想说也许还有机会，能不能再等一等。  
“回去吧。”  
权顺荣折身返回，干涩的风吹湿眼眶，心脏裂了好大一个口子，滚热的血倒灌进胸腔，五脏六腑都被烧得痛了。身后没有脚步声跟来，他不想回头，也没有心情驻足等待，喉咙里火烧火燎，早晨那半个又湿又腻的三明治冷冰冰地沉在胃里，他难受得想吐。  
金珉奎注视着他摇摇晃晃的背影渐行渐远，他的脚仿佛被钉在了沙滩上，四肢百骸都被海水浇成了冰。如同口干舌燥之时猛灌了一杯烈酒，从舌根到大脑全被麻痹了。指甲掐得掌心生疼，他咬牙忍着。海水沾湿了他的鞋边，一阵风扑到他脸上，他被沙子迷了眼，使劲揉着眼睛，揉得满脸都是泪水。  
小女孩的母亲被他狼狈的形容吓了一跳，拉着他问他需不需要帮助。他谢绝了她的好意，问她这里离旧金山还有多远。那位女士想了想，告诉他不到一小时的车程就能到了。  
原来这条长路他们已走完了大半。


End file.
